The Rejection of Darkness
by goblinphantomgirl
Summary: One Shot. The Lord of Darkness realises what truly matters to him most and sacrifices all he has ever known in order to achieve it. DarknessXLilly


_I'm really sorry you guys if you read this and think that i have completely butchered the character of the Lord Of Darkness. It's just that i found myself wishing that he and Lilly could be together and knowing that her committing to Darkness would be disattisfying. The only way to have a sort of 'happy ending' for them would be if he changed. This is how i think it would happen. Please enjoy and **R&R. **d/s: i own nothing but my own imagination, my heart, my soul and my love._

**The Rejection of Darkness**

As he stood in the darkness of his father's domain he wondered why, in the darkness that he had so long sought, he felt restless, unhappy and incomplete. As much as he tried to free those last words from his mind he could not:

"I offer you my heart, my soul and my love."

"I could never love the Lord of Darkness."

The darkness which he had so long desired had deprived him of the only thing he desired more, her heart, her soul, her love. How he longed for her. The feelings which she had evoked in him were those he had never felt before, totally foreign to him.

'Love' He the spawn of the Devil, feeling something so strong and belonging to the light?

He recalled how often he had said those words, "Daylight is my destroyer." How he believed them. Now that he truly thought about it, he had never discovered that fact on his own. It had been his Father that had told him such a thing and when he had been exposed to the light, he had not perished but had returned to his father's land.

He wondered what she was doing right now. Probably she was sitting with that boy, young, handsome and full of light.

Suddenly he felt a great longing to be as that boy had been. He despised the darkness that had deprived him of the woman he loved.

"Lord, bring me into the light!" he cried out and as he did, he heard his father screaming out in anger.

He found himself hurtling through light. He felt his body changing: his skin lightening, his horns beginning to disappear, his hooves becoming feet, the points of his teeth disappearing.

Everything suddenly stopped and he found himself staring into a pool. He could not believe it was himself. He looked exactly like a mortal man. His skin was the colour of cream, he had thick, blonde hair, his ears were rounded and upright, his teeth blunt and white, his eyes, brown with round, black pupils. He was barefoot but he wore a white, long sleeve shirt and plain, brown pants.

He could hear the sound of the birds and the trees blowing in the wind. He felt comfort with the sunlight upon his back. How long had he deprived himself of this? His Father had deceived him. He should have known he could not trust the father of lies.

Suddenly he could hear her voice, singing. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. He closed his eyes and tried to savour the music that caressed his ears and his soul with sound.

He found himself walking towards the sound. His heart stopped as he saw her. She was sitting with that boy, smiling at him, singing to him. He felt a sudden burst of jealousy but nothing to what he would have felt as the Lord of Darkness. Something about him felt different. Like a great weight, a great burden had been lifted from him.

"Princess" he breathed.

Lilly stopped singing and glanced over at him. She appeared to strain as if she recognized him and yet did not. He could understand that. Even his voice had lost some of its booming depth.

"I know you don't I?" she said slowly.

"You knew me before. I am different now. Because of you."

Lilly's eyes grew wide as she realized. She looked almost as if she was going to pass out "Darkness?" she whispered.

Jack stood up and drew a sword up from out of the bushes. "You leave her alone. I'll kill you like I did before, you leave her alone you monster!"

"Jack, no" Lilly reached up and touched his arm pulling him back down beside her but still she gazed at him. Unable to believe the sight she saw.

Slowly she got to her feet and walked towards him, never taking her eyes off his face. She slowly reached up and cupped his face in her hand. He closed his eyes at the sheer joy and ecstasy of her touch.

When he opened his eyes again, he could see the boy, kneeling, gob smacked. His Princess still held his face, still gazed into his eyes, so very close to him. How he longed to just close that short distance and embrace those sweet lips with his own.

"How did it happen? Why did it happen?" she asked, still in a dream.

"You could not love me as the Lord of Darkness. I rejected the darkness for the light so that perhaps, you could return my love. I realized what mattered most to me my lady and darkness could not give it to me."

Slowly, she began to close the distance between them. She put her other hand on his chest and slowly came closer to him. Her lips were inches from his-

"Lilly?" she stopped and turned to look back at the boy. He looked as if in direst trauma. She looked down at the ground, not wishing to meet the look of betrayal in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Jack." Was all she said and then she turned and their lips touched. He felt hot desire burning within him and their lips met and caressed each other's passionately.

He could never have imagined such joy.

He thought to himself, "Sunlight is not my destroyer but my maker for in light, I can truly live in love."


End file.
